Always Been
by crazy4chocol8
Summary: "I have always been there for her. Yup, every step of the way, yet she does not see that I'm is the one who understands her, I've been here all along so why can't she see that i'm is the one for her" Kukai, Amu and Tadase have been best friends since childhood, Amu has always liked Tadase, Kukai has always liked Amu. Who will recieve their 'Happy Ever After'
1. prologue

**Me: Hello so this is my first story ****_Always Been_**

**Ikuto: is it an Amuto**

**Me: yea- NO, its a kukamu, hope you like it! Kukai do the disclaimer will 'ya**

**Kukai: crazy4chocol8 does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

**AMU'S POV**

_I'm tired of masking my emotions. My entire life an act._

_I'm being dragged down everyday one by one, but yesterday, I myself fell down._

_Everyday lived with dread and regret, but now, now its different, so am I, so is he. _

_I'm living a life full of regret, sadness, hatred, and anger._

_I just want to take a break._

_No one can make a real smile form on my lips, not even me._

_I've been smiling through silent pain, crying in the inside, fighting battles behind doors no one knows about._

_Crying, or forming a real smile, or infact showing any real signs of emotion was never easy for me, but with him it USED to be DIFFERENT._

_Now we pass each other in the halls like we are strangers, and every time we make eye contact I relive EVERY SINGLE memory._

_It feels like it was just yesterday, that feeling still fresh, the feeling when I finally realized that I finally woke up from that fantasy and enterd reality the reality that not everything is gonna stay the same or simply be the way I want it to be._

_I'm in regret now, but was in even more before, blaming and punishing myself evreday. It hurt, but now as I said its a different story._

_I wish I could forget, that way my life and everybody's life would be easier._

_He, he left my life when I needed him most, not only that he changed. He replaced me._

_I needed a shoulder to cry on it was always him, but now, now I see its different. _

_I'm always forcing people into my life, every time, which ends up the same way. _

_I guess I just wasn't ready. I knew I had to let him go someday, I , I j-just never thought it would be this soon_

* * *

**Me:okay so this is just the prologue thats why it is sooo short. hope you like it**

**Amu: that was kinda depressing there**

**Me: yeah I know ^^"**

**Ran: hope you enjoyed it. Review please ^^**


	2. finding out

**Me: hello so I'm back with the I don't know, I guess you could say the first chapter of Always Been**

**Ikuto: it isn't an Amuto story T.T**

**Me: don't worry I 'm planning on making a Amuto story ;D , so so the disclaimer**

**Ikuto: Really?! crazy4chocol8 does not own Shugo Chara**

**Note: Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are two different people**

* * *

_There are times when you think you've found the right guy, _

_when the whole time, the one who is actually right for you has been in front of you all the time. _

_There are times when you think this person has always been there for you_

_when actually he has left before you realized it._

_Not all angels are angels._

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

_I walked down the streets and passed Tadase's house, I took a second to look at it and sighed "when will he realize" I whisper to myself._

_I kept walking and walking and saw Akane,Cho, Emi talking._

_The three girls haven't realized that I was there until Akane turned around. Akane had strawberry blonde hair, and golden eyes._

_"amu-chi~" she called out as she ran to me and hugged me "yaya" I said hesitantly and not as energetic as Yaya "was amu-chi stalking Yaya-tan and the others" Yaya asked, I just shook my head and greeted the others. _

_"So what are you guys doing?" I asked._

_"we were talking and planning on heading to the mall" Cho said, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes "we were planning on going to your house first , but seems like you went to us" said Emi, she had blonde hair and dark blue eyes "so are you up for it Amu-chan" asked Emi "sure" I said smiling, it soon faded when I realized something._

_"whats wrong Amu-chi" Akane asked concerned, interrupting my all thoughts "I have to get something at my house first" I said, they nodded understandingly "just go ahead guys" I said, they nodded and we parted ways._

_I ran as fast as I could going to my house, I grabbed what I needed to get and dashed off to the mall. _

_When I got there, there were a lot of people, but despite that the atmosphere was kinda peaceful, music played, and people chatted, I looked around to see any familiar person, the only one I saw was girl was sitting on the chair,I immediately realized who it was "Cho," I said catching her attention, I wonder why she was alone?_

_"where is Akane" I said panting "she went to buy ice cream" Cho said plainly "Emi?" I said "baby sitting" Cho said, shrugging, while I sweat dropped, poor Emi had to baby sit Akane._

_"boo" Emi screamed, I shrieked, luckily for me I didn't fall down "aww amu-chan your still a scaredy cat" Emi said as I hmped if thats even a word, which I highly doubt is._

_"sorry Amu-chan it was just to tempting" she said, while I pouted "but I have good news" Emi said my eyes instantly lit up when she said that. "good news?" I repeated in a questioning manner "yup" she answered nodding "what is it?" I asked excited, she pulled me closer to her as I leaned in "Tadase is gonna confess to you" my eyes widened at the sound of this "he is?" I asked "yup" she said "I __remember the words realy clearly," she said slowly as I nodded "'I'm going to tell her something embarrassing yet important'" she said "he is going to do it at the party" she said_

_The long day ended and what Emi said stack to my head I was very excited for the party. I erased all that from my head and changed into my pajamas, for who knows what awaits me. _

_Today is finally the day, the day he will confess, I change into my swimsuit, it is a swimming party after all. I walked down the stairs when_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I jump out from bed.

Dang it, it was all a dream, he was not going to confess to me. I let out a sigh. "Great way to start my day" I mutter to myself.

I run downstairs and grab toast as if just on cue I hear a knock on the door.

"coming" I shout.

I walk towards the door and see Tadase, whenever I cry he is there for me, makes me smile makes all my worries go away "hello Tadase-kun" I greet "ohayo! Hinamori-san" Tadase greets back, and just like that, by the sound of his voice I get lost.

**KUKAI'S POV**

I'm standing here and both Amu and Tadase are staring at each other. It hurts you know, seeing my crush/best friend fawning over my other best friend in front of me, when I, I was there for her, when he was not.

I let out a loud cough and both Amu and Tadase snap out of there staring contest "ohayo Hinamori" I shout at a red Amu "o-ohayo" she stutters, I sigh when will she realize that I'm the one for her "anything wrong Kukai" she asks, I shake my head "100 meter dash!" I yell as I grab her wrist and run

I look back and see Tadase sweat drop, walking behind slowly.

Both Amu and I reach the school with ten minutes to spear, but Tadase, Tadase was nowhere in sight I silently laughed at the thought of that.

My trail of thoughts were interrupted when Amu hit me in the head.

"Baka! we left Tadase-kun" Amu shouted.

Amu, Tadase and I were childhood friends. Yup, just the three of us. I've always had a thing for Amu, while she, she had a thing for Tadase. Tadase, on the other hand has always had a crush on Saaya. (peace people don't kill me) I kinda feel sorry for Amu, wait, no, let me rephrase that, I feel really sorry for Amu, when ever she is with two of them, it just stabs her, I on the other hand have been here for her, supporting her every step of the way.

"Souma-kun, Hinamori-san" called Tadase as he panted

"whats wrong Tadase" I ask

Tadase gave me a glare and I laughed nervously, I was used to all this, I guess you could say this was a daily routine.

The bell rang and I headed off to my class. Amu and Tadase were a grade lower than me, which sucks since I wont be able to see if Tadase pulls any moves on Amu.

**TADASE'S POV**

The bell rang just when I got there, I had to run because Souma-kun dragged Hinamori-san and they did the '100 meter dash' _again._

Yes again. They do this every time honestly its annoying.

The two of us walk to class together, as rumours are spread in the corridors.

"Amu and Tadase" one girl said "are an Item!" another girl squealed, honestly these people, whats with them and these rumors.

I looked to my side and saw that Hinamori-san was blushing.

"whats wrong" I asked

"n-nothing" she stuttered

**AMU'S POV**

We were walking down the halls and I could hear rumors again, but this time its about Tadase and I.

After hearing the rumors I turn a dark shade of red

"whats wrong" Tadase asked

"n-nothing" I stuttered.

"NO" another girl said "isn't it both Kuukai and Amu" another said. Later on the girls started arguing if it was both Kuukai and I or Tadase and I, then the boys joined in too.

I stopped in front of them, rolled my eyes, and threw them my best death glare.

"move your blocking the way" I said, they looked at me _"cool and spicy"_ they sang out as I rolled my eyes once more

**TADASE'S POV**

Amu put her _'cool and spicy'_ façade back on, I find it kinda hot when she does that.

I smile at her as we go back to walking to class.

We arrive at our classroom and Nikaido-sensei is already there. Great! we are late.

"Hotori-kun, Hinamori-san" mind explaining why you are late

Whispers filled the room about Hinamori and I again.

We both went to our seats, but the whispers still did not stop. I let out a loud cough.

"for your information" I said stopping as I looked at Amu

"I have a girlfriend" I said bluntly

* * *

**Important!**

**Hello! So when I planned this story it was not supposed to be a shugo chara ****fic. But after I decided to make it a shugo chara fic, I decided to make it a Kukamu, but now I want you guys to choose **

**TADAMU or KUKAMU**

**you could vote on my profile there is a poll there or you could review. **

**I'll give you guys until two more chapters until its decided**

**THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME AND READING THIS**

**XOXO,**

**crazy for chocol8**

* * *

**Me: so yup thats it, I would like to thank those who reviewed, you guys really encouraged me**

**Kukai: 3 more days till christmas! oh and Vote KUKAMU**

**Me: I know ****right! Yey!**

**Amu: you guys are so childish ^_^"… REVIEW! AND VOTE!**


	3. I'm Here, Always

**Me: Wazz up people! Happy Valentines Day!**

**Kukai: Happy Valentines Day!**

**Me: I'm back with the 2nd chapter(disregarding the prologue) of Always Been**

**Kukai: Yeah! crazy4chocol8 does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

_Recap of Chapter 1- Finding out:_

_Amu, Tadase and Kukai go to school together, but part ways when classes start. _

_People start spredding rumours about Tadase and Amu. Tadase, being unable to handle it reveals that he has a girlfriend_

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

"for your information," Tadase-kun says, is he gonna do it? Is he gonna finally confess?

"I have a girlfriend." he says bluntly.

"And besides," he continues and I really felt like dying, right then, and there.

"why would I like someone as fat and ugly as her?" he scoffed

As he said that peoples jaws drop. Cries from his fangirls are heard all over the room.

I stand up, and a loud unpleasent sound is heard "excuse me" I cough out.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out "Hinamori-san" I heard Tadase-kun call.

I hesitantly look back and see that he is running after me. I pass Kukai's classroom and his eyes widen.

**KUKAI'S POV**

Our teacher arrived early, so we started early as well.

"Ryujji" sensei called "present"

"cho"

"present"

"Kukai" sensei called

"present" I said. I looked out the window, the view was simply beautiful.

I looked out my eyes widened as I saw...

"HINAMORI!" I said aloud, everyone's attention turned to me, she was crying.

I quickly got up not caring what sensei and my classmates thought. It was Hinamori. And she was crying.

I ran out off the classroom to see Tadase running after her as well. Who ever did this to her will pay.

"what happened?" I asked Tadase

"I announced to the class I was dating someone." I mentally face-palmed, this guy really is an idiot.

I forcefully pushed him against a wall, my fist inches away from making a great impact on his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted as echoes were heard around the halls

"y-you know how she feels for you," I said

"I-m s-sorry its just t-that I was a-a-n-no-yed." he stuttered

"annoyed," I scoffed "and thats some reason to break someone's heart?" I said sarcastically

He struggled out of my grip and I let go, i slumped down the wall

"Look," he said, _'oh he did not just look me'_ I thought

"we all care about Hinamori-san," he said "yeah right." I scoffed.

"so why don't we focus on looking for her," he said, well he had a point there. I nodded, then we parted ways.

**TADASE'S POV**

Oh crap I got Kukai mad.

Kukai forcefully pushed me against the wall, his knuckles about to make its landing on my face. While I, I was praying that I would survive at least till the end of the day, after all Kukai has always had a crush on Hinamori-san

"YOU IDIOT!" he growled, technically he _was_ the Idiot.

"y-you know how she feels for you," he stuttered, his grip still strong, but getting weaker by the second, this indeed was a very sensitive topic for Kukai.

He let out a sigh, and let me go, I looked at him and he slumped down the wall

"Look,"I said, when I said that anger was evident in his eyes

"we all care about Hinamori-san," I said "yeah right." he scoffed.

"so why don't we focus on looking for her," I said, rolling my eyes. He nodded in agreement, then we parted ways.

**AMU'S POV**

I was sitting there, by the pond. Crying. And muttering to myself.

He never told me. I know I over reacted, but why? Why me? Why now?

I sat there alone, in need of a friend.

"I'm never gonna fall again" I said, clenching my fists.

I don't know why, but my life was just so fucked up. I let out a sigh.

I looked at my reflection and noticed that my eyes were red, my hair was mess, and that I was so ugly.

If only I never fell for him.

If only I never met him.

If only I would just forget.

I sat there grabbed a blade and was about to cut myself when...

**TADASE'S POV**

Good thing I did not tell Kukai about my 'compliment' or if not he would literally kill me.

I kinda feel bad for what I said, I was being such a bastard, well Hinamori-san deserves to know the truth... right?

Well, in all honesty, that was not the truth, but hey there are hotter girls then her just waiting for a 'perfect' guy like me **(Yeah right Tadase)**

I looked at the other classrooms, on the roof deck, yet Hinamori-san was still nowhere to be found, "oh well,"I said letting out a sigh "so much for looking, better go back to class"

I arrived in class and all eyes were on me. I shrugged, probably looking for the '_cool and spicy'_ Hinamori-san.

"Tadase-kun," Nikaido-sensei said.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked.

"Where is Himamori-san?" he asked, while I just shrugged, receiving glares from her fanboys.

Oh well, like I said she deserved to know the truth right?

**KUKAI'S POV**

I looked everywhere, yet I still can't find Hinamori...

But, I can't stop now. Not now. Not ever. Hinamori, needs me.

"Hinamori," I whisper

As if just on cue I hear a sob. That has to be her.

I look around, following the sobs I hear. It gets closer, closer, until I can hear it clearly.

I look around and see... Hinamori... holding a... blade... about to cut herself...

"Amu!" I yell her first name, for the first time and jump, snatching the blade away from her cutting myself.

We make eye contact, for what seem like hours

"Kukai" she whispers, apparently only Tadase deserved the '-kun'

"come on lets get you home" she says quietly, seeing the cut

**AMU'S POV**

I just cut Kukai. Now I feel as guilty as ever.

Kukai and I walk together in silence, and he is bleeding I can see him from here.

We arrive at my house and thankfully mom and dad is not home. My parents would throw a fit if they find out that I was about to cut myself.

We stop by the door as I look for my keys.

"does it hurt?" I whisper, trying to break the silence. He does not reply and I assume that he does not want to talk to me. "does it hurt?" I ask, a little bit louder. I look at him and see confusion filled in his eyes.

"why.." he asks, I ignore his question regretting that I ever started this conversation in the first place.

"why?" he asks once again, while I stare at my bag.

"why?!" he asks louder, as he pushes me against the wall. Tears silently make its way down my face. I push him away, but he doesn't budge, instead he loosens his grip.

"I.." I say hesitating

"no one.." I say trying to rephrase my sentence.

"no one is staying," I say, tears falling down once again, I refuse to look at him, now is just not the right time for eye contact. I know I sound pretty selfish, but its true.

"not physically, but everyone is changing" I explain.

**KUKAI'S POV**

She is doing it again she is forgetting that I am and always will be here for her.

"I'm here," I say.

She smiles at me. Does she think I'm joking.

"I know," she says "and your the only one." she continues, and just when I thought that is all she had to say, she added.

"One day," she said looking at me, fear evident in her eyes "you'll leave too." she says sad, my eyes widden.

I can't she believes that I will just leave her. Is that what she thinks of me? When will she see that I love her?

"I'd never." I stated "If I do, I will never be able to make it through the day" I say.

She smiles.

The two of us had just realized that the door is open.

I chuckle, while she laughs. FINALLY!

We go up the stairs and into her room, her parents wouldn't mind Tadase and I have always been here ever since we were kids.

She pulls up my shirt, and blushes, she grabs the first aid kit and pats the cotton on my stomach(which f.y.i. is a 6 pack). I wince at the pain "sorry" she says/

I look around as she wraps a bandage around my stomach, I see a picture of Hinamori and I, when we were kids and I couldn't help, but smile. Then, next to it I see a picture of Tadase and Hinamori and I couldn't help but frown at the thought of what happened today.

"Amu," I say catching her attention "what happened today?" I asked "Tadase-" I said, but got cut off by her.

"Don't mention his name." she said sternly, tears forming in her eyes "he insulted me in front of the whole class." she said, bursting into tears as I hug her.

"THAT DOUHE" I yell. He lied to me. He insulted her. But most importantly, he broke her heart.

"And to think he captured my heart" She said, the sound of that just hurt my heart.

"Hinamori..." I say.

"I'm exhausted" she says, I chuckle must be from all that crying.

"Thank you, Kukai..." she says. The sound of my name from her lips is just so different, her voice so angelic, every time I see her I fall in love all over again.

"...for everything, your the best friend a girl could ever ask for" she says giving me a hug.

"I guess a friend is all I'll ever be, huh?" I say, but she is a sleep, I chuckle.

**NORMAL POV**

Amu woke up the next day, alone in her room, she could've sworn she was with Kukai.

"Kukai" she whispers.

No reply.

Amu shrugs "he must've left," she moved her hand on her side table, not caring to look at what she is touching and grabs what she gets a hold on first.

She looks at what she got and notices it is not her pink phone but a note.

She unfolds it and a locket falls down '_open the locket'_

The locket was shaped in a heart "must be as best friends" Amu says, oh poor Amu is so dense

In the locket was a picture of her and Kukai _I'm here, Always _it said.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry that I updated late. I have a lot of things gong on so yeah...**

**Kukai: 6 pack abs **

**Me:Oh shut it Kukai!**

**Kukai: :P you are just jealous**

**Me: of what?**

**Kukai: That I am awesome**

**Me: Whatever... Thanks for reading and REVIEW! .**


End file.
